Millennial OTP Drabbles
by MillennialStargazer
Summary: An ongoing compilation of steamy, and fluffy drabbles/tears for my OTP and other paring ships. Mostly fairytail-related though it might expand to include other fandoms including Shicca (another one of my OTPs)! Enjoy!June 22nd: First two chapters of a When Celestial Prey Dreams for Nalu week 2020 added
1. A Damn Fine View+ Horny, Demon= Hot Sex!

**Coy, Feminine Wiles +A Damn Fine View + One, Horny, Territorial Fire Demon= Hot, Mind-blowing- As- Fuck Sex!**

* * *

**Genres:Romance, and New Adult Fanfiction/Fiction**

**Pairing: Nalu/EndLu,( Natsu x Lucy/ E.N.D. x Lucy)**

**Rating: M for language, steamy and mature adult sexual content (all consensual) in this chapter **

**Summary:** _Coy, feminine wiles, a saucy little minx that is a celestial wizard, a most favored ensemble that leaves very little to the imagination, a damn fine view, one horny fire dragon- demon hybrid with territorial instincts. Throw it in all together and you have the perfect recipe for A hot, mind-blowing, wild romp in the sheets! Natsu— aka E.n.d. gives his mate and Queen the most through ravishing of her life after having the nerve to tempt him with her coy, feminine wiles. Steamy Nalu/Endlu-centric Drabble/teaser that'll eventually be part of a larger chapter in The Draconic Demon Within (TDDW). Enjoy!_

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back again! This time with, a steamy, Nalu/Endlu drabble/teaser for your enjoyment! Eventually, the plan is for me to make some slight tweaks to this bit and incorporate into a larger upcoming chapter for TDDW (The Draconic Demon Within) as previously stated. I don't have as much to say this time around, so without futher ado here's the story. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail which belongs to the one and only Hiro-sensei instead!**_

* * *

**Legend:**

_Italic: Song Lyrics/Quotes/stylized text_

**Bold: First Person Thoughts**

_**Bolded Italics: Empathized Word(s)**_

**_Bolded Italics (Within and Outside Bracket) including for author's side notes also known as (A/N:) within brackets (though none for side-notes in this.)_**

* * *

"_I will be good to you, Myst._

_I will protect you. You are mine. "_

**(Nikolai Wroth: The Warlord Wants Forever of Immortals After Dark , #1)**

* * *

Natsu's already throbbing length nearly jumped in his pants at a glimpse of navy-blue, lacey, thread-style panties beneath the lifting hem of his shirt when Lucy stooped down to retrieve an object. Said female even had the audacity to sneak a peek l through the fringe of her lashes — crafty little mink that she was with that saucy gleam in those soulful honey-brown eyes of hers. Goddamn was it an incredible view worthy of admiration though! . What with the swell of Lucy's shapely ass accentuated by that flimsy piece of lace just daring to singed through with fire magic or torn off by his bare hands— or his teeth . Most preferably teeth this time around.

Needless to say, it didn't take long the fire demon to pounce that bent his mate-aka-Queen over the bed for the most through ravishing of her life. Clearly the end game here— clever woman indeed. Oh well— more fun that way anyways. Any underlings or personnel of Tartaros meanwhile lingering nearby? Most likely they could overhear Lucy's ecstatic shrieks as a result of Natsu's hips ploughing into her with hard-hitting thrusts through the door.

Was it all kinds of perverted as hell for a bunch of random folks to be eavesdropping on a couple in the carnal throes of ecstasy? Probably. Did he particularly care? Not one bit. Least of all when white light was exploding in the etherious's vision from how his hips were hammering away deep inside his bonded's sweet heat; not to mention the, mind-blowing dual sensation of her velvet inner walls fluttering around him.

**Let those bastards hear,** Natsu resolved with a dark, territorial growl that could easily be heard by everyone in room-Lucy included. **That way they'll know who my Lucy belongs to and that I'm one giving her all this pleasure.**

* * *

"_Oh my God... right there-yes!"_

"_That's right— let me hear ya."_

"_Holy... shit... wow!"_

"_Hell yeah Luce— those dirty little noises comin' from that pretty mouth of yours are hot as fuck!"_

"_Awesome! Are... they getting you all fired up?"_

"_You know it! Like music to my ears! Keep em' comin!"_

"_Ahh.. Natsu.. that.. feels.. amazing... don't stop!"_

"_Wasn't gonna... You planned this, didn't ya, Lucy? Wearing my shirt over lacey panties that leave very little to the imagination , bending over like that with all of your killer assets in view , sneaking a peek through those gorgeous brown eyes I love . All while knowing all to0 well what it'd do to me. Isn't that right?_

"_Y-eah.. no point ..in. denying it."_

"_Knew it ... Such .. a ...naughty ...girl ... and devious, frisky minx ...you ..are — but ... still ..all ... mine."_

"_Yes, yes, yes, I'm all yours!_

"_Damn .. straight ... though ...ya' know ...you ...belong to ..me and **me ...alone,** right?_

"_Course'.. I ..do! Always.. and.. forever... like.. we've ...promised!"_

"_Hmm.. that's right. How lucky am I to have such a beautiful, sexy, intelligent and all around amazing mate-slash-Queen?"_

"_Just as damn... lucky.. as I am and thanks... though was burning and ripping my clothes off really necessary?_

"_What clothes ? You mean my shirt that I gave you to wear and those panties? Not really much in the way as far as outfits go, sweetheart."_

"_I know.. but... that shirt... was really comfy— it's completely shredded now . Plus... I loved.. those panties.. .._

"_Yeah?... So ..what...weirdo? I got plenty ...more ..shirts ...where... that came__... from and ... we ...can...always ... find you ... more ...another ...pair ... of lingerie— whatever kind you like. Sides'...all... this ...should ... be the ... least .. of your concerns... right... now."_

"_Why's ..that.. ?"_

"_Cuz' I'm gonna.. be fuckin' ya' so hard that you'll see stars and reach your climax at the same as me more than once— that's why. Oh and so that the imprint of my cock will be what you still feel inside hours later ."_

"_God...yes..!"_

"_Don't .. count on being.. able to walk .. properly.. right.. away after— just thought ya' should know."_

"_Ahh.. more... than... fine... by.. me.."_

"_That's ...my ..good ..girl..."_

"_Carry ...and hold... me .. in ..your arms, after?"_

"_Always— I love you... fuck..! So damn... much..!_

"_Love... you... too."_

* * *

_**A/N: Uh yeah... those ellipses should pretty clear indicator of how Natsu's is still hammering away into Lucy and how they're affected by all the erotic, physical sensations plus emotions at the same time as that conversation. Gotta love those two ability to multitask lol. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! Feel free to let me know what you think by leaving a like. Kudos, comment/review and reblog/share! Ya'll know how much either one of these gives us writers life! In other news, thought it'd beneficial to note that work on my other projects continued including but not limited to: Chapter 7 of Tantric Flames edits, the rewriting process of an upcoming chapter for TDDW, and that Nalu WIP (for which some of you might've have seen teasers from on my tumblr) among others. Speaking of, don't forget to check all those along with the rest of my writing. (Corresponding links can found above, navigation bar and bio if on tumblr in addition to my fanfiction and A03 profiles). All right that's all for now. Thanks to everyone for their show of support so far- it's greatly appreciated! K, I'm off now! Until next time- take care lovelies!**_


	2. Stars and Fire(Nalu Fluff Week 2019)

**Stars and Fire**

* * *

**Nalu Fluff Week (2019)**

**Genres: Romance, Fantasy Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Lyrics/Poetry, Young Adult Fanfiction**

**Prompts: Smile, Harmony and Spirits (Implied)**

**Rating: K(+) and older due to designated reading level. No mature, or sexual/ adult content included.**

**Summary:**_She is the stars to his fire- originally one of my entries for Nalu-fluff-week 2017 on a previous account. Hoping to have it resubmitted for this year._

* * *

**_A/N: Hey peeps, it's your girl MillenialStarGazer (millennial-star-gazer) back again! This time it's with an entry for nalu-fluff week 2019. I originally entered this Nalu inspired lyric/poetry piece for Nalu love fest back in 2014, (under my teamedwardjace/twishadowhunter alias) and for fluff week 2017 on my deactivated celestialgeekmage account after further revisions. Now, I'm hoping to resubmit it again for this year's fluff week. Anyway hope you enjoy, and don't forget to check out my the rest of my writing!_**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I swear I don't own the rights to Fairytail, though if I did Natsu would have (consensually) kissed Lucy senseless with wild abandon by now . (But hey, they did officially become canon - if not already before- just not in a way some were expecting, so bonus!)**_

* * *

**Legend:**

_Italics: lyrics/poetry prose_  
**Bold: Song Section Marker**  
**(Bolded Italics Within Brackets: A/N/ authors note on which point /arc in the manga/anime the lyric references for a clearer picture)**

* * *

_1\. Do you remember the day when we first met?  
I swear it was fate for our paths to cross  
Thought you were strange, but I liked you anyway  
You showed me kindness when I was down an my luck that day_

_**(A/N: Reference to first few episodes)**_

**Pre-chorus**

_Now here we are, we've come such a long way.  
Follow me and I promise to see you through_

**Chorus**

_You are the stars and I am the fire  
__**(reference to Lucy being a celestial wizard and Natsu being a fire dragon slayer)  
**__You and I- We were always meant to collide  
You are my best friend ,  
The one who will always hold a special place in my heart  
Hope you know that I'll be always be here for you  
To catch you when you fall  
__**(Reference to all the times Natsu catches Lucy)  
**__To be the one to hold you, to dry your tears late at night  
I'll protect you from the demons in the world, keep them at bay, fight by your side  
That's how much you mean to me  
So take my hand and we will take on this world together_

2\. _Do you recall that day, the battle of our lives?  
You were trembling, terrified out of your mind  
__**(Reference to the epic battle with Hades during the Tenrou arc)  
**__I'll never forget, the image imprinted on my mind  
Believe me, I was afraid too  
But then I found courage in your resolve  
Do you remember the time you wanted to give up?  
You were crying, tears flowing like cascading rain  
Till I held your hand in mine _

_You found the strength to pull through_

_**(Reference to that iconic Nalu moment in episode 122)  
**_

**Prechorus **

_Your smile, your laughter, they light up my life  
When you're grieving, I'll be the one to dry your tears fall late at night_

_till' you see the sun shine again  
Hope you know I'm always here for you  
Never forget how much I care for you _

**Chorus**

3\. _Come with me and we will take on this world together  
So glad to have you in my life  
Never forget how much I care for you  
Come what may, hell or high water ,  
whatever lies on the road ahead of us, we will face together  
I will shelter you from the storm, will protect the future for us to we go on more adventures together  
(Reference to Grand Magic Games Arc)  
I will always be there to smile and laugh with you, to stand by your side  
Never forget how much I care for you  
_

**Chorus (x3)**

* * *

_**A/N: Just to clarify the other A/N:s throughout are to make the lyrics more accessible to readers who may have difficulties understanding the meaning behind certain metaphors for a variety of reasons (including those with disabilities or anyone who has just gotten into Fairytail which is by no means to insult their intelligence at all). Not to mention, it would be far too tedious to explain it all in the final author note. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to like, leave a comment/review, reblog or all of the above-feedback would very much be appreciated! Feel free to check out my other the rest of my writing! (Corresponding links are in above, in the navigation bar, and bio if on tumblr.) Oh and be sure to stay tuned for chapter updates of my other fics and various projects in the work! Why not check out my fellow friends/mutuals' writing too! Same goes for the other participants in fluff week – a whole lot of talent there! Alrighty, that's all for now folks! Thanks so much to my all my friends/ mutuals , followers and readers for the all incredible support so far! Until next time- take care! **_


	3. A Very Fairytail Christmas

**A Very Fairytail Christmas**

* * *

**Deck The Halls With Nalu 2019 Prompts: "Baby it's Cold Outside," "Let it Snow," "O Christmas Tree, All I Want For Christmas is You," It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year," and "A Holy Jolly Christmas"(All Implied)".**

**Genres: Romance, Humor, Fantasy. Friendship/Family and Poetry**

**Characters: Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Gray, Carla, Juvia, Erza, Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlily and Jellal**

**Pairings: Multi-ship with hints of Nalu (Natsu x Lucy) , Gruvia (Gray x Juvia, Gajevy (Gajeel x Levy), Jerza (Jellal x Erza), plus Cappy/ ( Happy x Carla) with a bit of Carla and Pantherlily thrown in.**

**Rating: K+ to T for some adult themes with mild references to alcohol, nudity, drunken shenanigans and other mature content. Recommend reading level is for teens, young adults and higher.**

**Summary:** _Natsu, Lucy , Happy, and the rest of Team Natsu along with Gajeel, Levy and Pantherlily all learn the true meaning of the winter holidays- that a day filled with warm tidings spent with friends makes for a very "Fairytail Christmas" indeed. A retelling of the main event of the Fairies Christmas OVA in the form of a poem for the fortheloveoffandomevent's Deck The Halls With Nalu Event. This was originally an entry for the __ fairies-and-christmas__ Secret Santa exchange 2017 as a gift for the lovely __ cosmicloveoftheages__. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys, it's your girl back again with an entry for fortheloveofandomevents Deck The Halls With Nalu Event . As some of you may know, this is a retelling of the main events of the Christmas OVA in the form of a holiday-themed poem. This was originally a submission for the Fairies and Christmas Secret Santa exchange as a gift for the cosmicloveoftheages. Now without further ado, here's the poem. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: As you all know by now Fairytail does not belong to me, but the most honourable Hiro-sensei instead, for whom without this labour of love wouldn't be possible.**_

* * *

"_Enjoy the magic this holiday season by listening to music and enjoying the occasion with the people that you care for most."_

**(Source Unknown)**

* * *

_It was the day before Christmas_

_Bells as as the divine as heavenly choir of an angels rang out_

_All the fairies were fluttering about preparing to deck the walls with care this way and that_

_For when the clock struck twelve, off to Lucy's Team Natsu's and company would go for some holiday cheer_

_Jubilant laughter ,clinking of glasses, jolly salutations of "Merry Christmas" filling the air_

_all fun and games until low and behold the girls succumbed to the mercy of far too much sake running through their veins_

_much to the dread of the red-blooded males , hearts stricken with terror_

_An firecesome Titania, demanding queen of the Fairies, an unholy she- beast of intoxicated fury An insensate sky maiden , might as well be dead to the world for throwing three sheets to the wind from all the spirits she's consumed_

_An overly-sentimental Juvia of the sea _

_tears flowing like a gushing torrent of rain ️ _

_breathing new life into that cliched rhyme: "The rain ️ in Spain."_

_Arms latching on tightly to a terrified ice demon slayer._

_An unusually giddy Levy, _

_lady of solid script magic runes, future mother of her and Gajeel's child , seemingly leaning in for a kiss . _

_Only to burst into tinkly peals of laughter in his face_

_A disgraced Happy and Pantherlily who might as well been _

_a pair of wild stallions for all the demanding daughter of Queen Shaggot could care_

_A mortified Salamander underneath a just as zany celestial mage, _

_And yet deep down he can't help but subconsciously find her antics to be oh-so endearing to But oh, what little could the shenanigans, the antics, the hi-jinks could compare_

_For how could they know what the fates would have in store_

_when the all too gleeful Erza, the ruthless beast,_

_would suggest her high-stakes round of "Master Draw"_

_A game so notorious, that only fools with the buzz of firewater singing through their veins would dare play_

_One stick, one draw, winner take all_

_Whoever didn't have the best would be at the mercy of the chosen's one thrall_

_And who would have guessed who might be the one to win it all?_

_Why Erza of course, low and behold!_

_A wily gleam in fathomless depths of violet , madness ensues Pleas for mercy, canine-like yips and barks filling the air_

_Random awkward embraces_

_An infuriated storm woman's jealous rage_

_Absurd ensembles,_

_stripping down to nothing more than underwear in the cold_

_A sexy dance by the Son of Igneel himself in the nude or two,_

_the most discomfiting lock of lips from two of the exceeds who may just keel over and die in of their own shame._

_A sensation of blazing ️ wax on the poor astral mage's flesh_

_Three grown young men doing everything in their power to cram themselves into spaces no average human being should ever dare to fit_

_All this, debauchery galore and more, all at Titania's fellow wizards expense_

_But oh, little did she know,the time for revenge would come_

_The dread hour nigh, when the ice demon slayer finally drew his own stick,_

_For out in in the snow a scantily-clad, fiery redhead would boldly dare to go,_

_in spite of Gray's protests_

_A decision she would soon some to regret_

_But fear not, all is not lost, for salvation is at hand in the form of Jellal_

_a king finally come to take his long- lost queen home_

_and swathed in the warmth of his cloak,_

_Erza along with the rest learns right then and there_

_that a day of warm tidings and day spent with those she loves makes for a very Fairytail Christmas indeed._

* * *

_**A/N: Please be sure to let me know what you think by dropping me a line leaving a review/ comment. Plus, feel free to like, share and reblog. Oh and don't forget to check out the rest of my writing! Keep an eye out on my profiles for updates and reuploads of my fics too . (Corresponding Links above, in navigation bar and bio if reading this on tumblr ). Take a look at the other Deck The Halls With Nalu Entries while you're at it and thanks for everyone's support so far! All right guys, I'm off for now. Once again, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah , Yule, Kwanzaa , New Years and holidays no matter which you celebrate ! Take care!**_


	4. Be My Fairytail Valentine

**Be My Fairytail Valentine**

* * *

**Fairytail Valentine's Fic Exchange 2018 Prompts: Valentine's Day**

**Vera's Prompt Challenge 2018 Prompts: Date Night, Cupid's Arrow, (Implied ) Lovesick, Time Together , Soulmates, Falling in love , love letter/confession(Implied),Valentine's Day, Cuddling , Domestic Affection , Heart,, Platonic Love, and "I love you".**

**Genres: Romance, Humor, Fantasy, Friendship/Family and Poetry**

**Characters: Natsu, Lucy and Happy along with the rest of Team Natsu (including Carla), Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlily, Jellal, Kagura, Laxus, Cana,Millianna, Lisanna, Mirajane, Elfman, Evergreen and more.**

**Pairings: Multi-ship with hints of Nalu (Natsu x Lucy) , Gruvia (Gray x Juvia, Gajevy (Gajeel x Levy), Jerza (Jellal x Erza), Elfgreen (Elfman x Evergreen), Laxana (Laxus x Cana), Stingyu (Sting x Yukino), Ronerva (Rouge x Minerva), MiraFreed (Mira x Freed) ALBIs (Alzack x Bisca), "Killianna" (Kagura x Millianna) and Cappy/ ( Happy x Carla) plus some platonic pairings.**

**Rating: T-M for some mature content and steamy scenes-you've been warned!**

**Summary: **_What a splendid day of sublime couples' delight for Fairy hearts to take flight! An exploration of the romance and different kinds of love through the eyes of the Fairytail couples and characters on Valentine's Day set not too long after the events of the final arc. (Possible Slight Au) multi-ship Valentine's Day fic in the form of a poem which was originally a gift for the lovely __ goddesofimortality__ as part of both the __ fairytailvalentinesexchange__ and Vera's Prompt Challenge 2018 (from __ fic-writer-appreciation__) -enjoy! _

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys, it's your girl so guess who's back? Back again! (Not-so-subtle Reference to Without Me, a very old song of Eminem from my days as a fifth gradero over 16 years ago for those who don't already know ). This time its with an Valentine's 's Day poem which was orignally for the lovely **__** goddesofimortality**__** as part of both the **__** fairytailvalentinesexchange**__** and the **__** fic-writer-appreciation**__**'s appreciation veraspromptchallenge 2018 . Happy Valentine's Day Melie and everyonel! Here's hoping you enjoy this multi-ship labour of love which is an exploration of the different kinds of bond through the eyes of the Fairytail couples and guild on Valentine's Day.**_

_**Now, as stated previously, this is a multi-ship fic that's chalk full of plenty of steamy , romantic , and fluffy moments between the Big Four (Nalu, Gruvia, Gajevy, and Jerza), other couples and non-romantic pairings for you to devour . By the way, this fic is very LGBTIQ+/queer postive (in case it wasn't apparent from the same-sex Yuri ship pairing of Kagura and Millianna). Probably won't suit the fancy of any queerphobic naysayers who view same-sex couples (along with the rest of queer community) as "vile abominations". Not that I care about some militant bigots possibly being turned off by this poem lol . (Yes, I consider myself to be a queer-affirming person who fully supports the community and is queer/ a member herself . Fun fact: The honorable Hiro-sensei himself has also shown he's clearly pro-lgbtiq+.) Anyway, apologies for the long-ass A/N. Without further ado, here's the poem -enjoy!**_

**(**_**Note: Be sure to scroll down further and past the cut/read more button if on tumblr for the poem.)**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_**As you all know by now Fairytail does not belong to me, but the most honourable Hiro-sensei instead, for whom without this labour of love wouldn't be possible.**_

* * *

**Glossary of Some of the Used Featured**

**Agape:** " _an unconditional love that sees beyond the outer surface and accepts the recipient for whom he/she is, regardless of their flaws, shortcomings or faults. It's the type of love that everyone strives to have for their fellow human beings. Although you may not like someone, you decide to love them just as a human being. This kind of love is all about sacrifice as well as giving and expecting nothing in return. The translation of the word agape is love in the verb - form: it is the love demonstrated by your behavior towards another person. It is a committed and chosen love . "_

**(Source:totescute)**

**Philia:**_ "an affectionate, warm and tender platonic love. It makes you desire friendship with someone. It's the kind of love which livens up the Agape love. Although you may have an agape love for your enemies, you may not have a phileo love for the same people. The translation of the word phileo is love in the noun — form: it is how you feel about someone. It is a committed and chosen love. "_

**(Source:totecute)**

**Storge: **_"familial love refers to natural or instinctual affection, such as the love of a parent towards offspring and vice versa. In social psychology, another term for love between good friends is philia."_

**(Source: Wikipedia)**

**Ludus:**_" playful or uncommitted love. It can involve activities such as teasing and dancing, or more overt flirting, seducing, and conjugating. The focus is on fun, and sometimes also on conquest, with no strings attached."_

**(Source: Psychology Today)**

**Eros:**_"Passionate/romantic love" (which quite obviously includes sexual and other kinds of attraction that come with being passionately in love)._

**(Source: Wikipedia)**

**Pragma:** _"a type of love that is long lasting. Usually married couples have this type of love. Pragma is a type of love that requires true commitment and understanding. "It is pragmatic this is why it is referred to as "standing in love" rather than "falling in love" because it grows over time and requires profound understanding between lovers who have been together for many years. Everyone wishes for that long lasting love . The love that last many years and brings us so much happiness. "_

**(Source: Love Is Infinite)**

* * *

"_Oh, if it be to choose and call thee mine,_

_love,, thou art every day my Valentine!"_

**(Thomas Hood)**

* * *

_A time unlike no other,_

_for it's been over 100 mostly blissful days since the rain️ woman met her beloved_

_On her way to Fairytail's bar for a noontime Valentine's Day brunch with Lisanna and Gray,_

_many couples going about their day she sees_

_Natsu, hot -blooded demon king of the etherious,_

_God of dragon fire ravishing his very keen stellar mate of the stars in his arms with searing kisses that are oh so-branding_

_This time neither imaginary_

_A moonstricken iron dragon slayer listening to Levy regale him with riveting tales on her exhilarating quest_

_to translate arcane texts of old with Lucy the day prior_

_Jellal finally being able to cozy up to Titania after so long_

_The lady of divination tucked under the crook of the lightning-dragons 's arms_

_consulting the cards for lovers's fate_

_Alzack and Bisca in the midst of conversation,_

_wiling the hours of the afternoon_

_with their little sharp-shooter for sake of merry_

_While an emboldened swordswoman with the power of firewater singing in her veins sets her sights_

_on her feral sweetheart_

_Moments of couples bliss, romantic interludes galore_

_All this and more_

_Enough for Juvia's , iridescent, beating_

_Heart to light up with joy_

_When she's greeted by a soft pressure of lips _

_Almost feather-light_

_from her frosty prince of ice_

_Rapturous wave after rapturous wave of sweet ecstasy washing over the celestial mage, _

_pumping through her veins_

_Scorching , wet kisses, her dragon -God's velvet- tongue on creamy skin_

_leaving white -hot electricity in its wake_

_Oh how she eagerly awaits for him to_

_restake his claim on her with untamed abandon! _

_Especially after those prissy pansies of Peagsi' refused to heed the warnings of Freed_

_in their shortsighted efforts to cury the zodiac wielder's favour_

_was all that it took for the very territorial dragon''s blood to positively boil!_

_Against a wall on or bent over table,_

_Where exactly Lucy knows not_

_but oh, how she can't wait to find out!_

_All for the sake of a single reminder to those who forget_

_just who the dragon-demon prince's cosmic princess of the stars belongs to_

_Wild romps_

_hours upon hours of adoring caresses, lightheaded banter_

_pillow talk in his arms galore_

_all positively bursting at the seams with plenty of steadfast love and affection_

_All in all, enough to set Lucy's heart aflutter_

_Gajeel and Levy swap stories of their day-to adventures,_

_for which either swears they could listen to the other all day_

_Drinking in every word_

_Wrapped up in each other_

_Talks and plans of a joint-romantic getaway for more than two with the other pairs are heard_

_Jellal and Titania,_

_Beast and Fairy_

_emerge from their lovers' cocoon to join their comrades for a bite at the bar_

_Laxus and Cana pause if only a moment to take in the sights and sounds of day -to-day guild life_

_Bisca and Alzack revelling in their love for one another, their daughter_

_together_

_Kagura, intoxicated queen of the mermaids_

_oh how is she keen when she springs forward just to a plant a spirited kiss on the all together, pleasantly -surprise's Millianna's waiting lips_

_Quite the spectacle to behold!_

_Now there at a table to the left_

_Does the sky maiden and her best friend, the she-devil and Freed_

_Yukino, the twin dragonslayers_

_plus Minerva along with all the exceeds sit_

_Immersed in a card game of wits_

_When one invokes the provocation for the some of the others to join_

_All who gladly heed the call_

Save the fair celestial maiden already whisked off by her unruly dragon

_for the most carnal high of her life_

_A carnal symphony of sounds ringing out_

_Ecstatic screams and garbled cries of Natsu's name_

_between primal grunts and growls, ferine snarls, and heady moans_

_All tantalizing music to the fire-breathers' ears no doubt!_

_Sentiment, hushed words of "I love yous,_

_a chorus of sighs and laughter filling the air_

_Philia, agape, storge , ludus, not just Eros fused with pragma,_

_between masculine and feminine,_

_Feminine and masculine_

_In all it's everlasting glory abound_

_All in all, a splendid day of sublime lovers' delight_

_for Fairy hearts to take flight_

_Oh what a truly lovely Fairytail Valentine's Day it has been!_

* * *

_**A/N: Well there you have it folks, my multi-ship poem for Valentine's day -hope you all enjoyed! Be sure to let me know what you think in comments/reviews, reblogs and through other means Now, just a quick side note in which I want to clarify on the one Yuri pairing featured in the poem of Kagura and Millianna. I ship Kagura and Millianna together (even if they are one of the more obscure ships in Fairytail) as a couple seeing how their chemistry together not only allows for a really close friendship, but also for a potential romantic relationship derived from their bond that seems to transcend beyond the platonic. Not to mention, it's been proven that Kagura does seem to be capable of same-sex attraction with both her and Millianna's orientation being more open to interpretation; thereby making the two all the more compatible.**_

_**Now, it's no secret that I usually tend to write opposite-sex pairings (mainly Nalu right now due to them obviously being canon and canon of my primary otps.). That aside, I ship both opposite and same-sex pairings as a couple if they are fully, semi or partially canon in shape or form across the various fandoms I'm. Same goes if the possibility for a particular pairing/set of pairing to work as a romantic couple has been established (I.e Kagura and Millianna). Anyway, just thought the A/N's would be an opportune time to bring up the point again on relateed ships, as well as what my stance on the LGBTIQ+ community was (which is positive in case some didn't get the memo ). Equality for all along with the equity, justice. Not to mention human civil/human rights, freedom of speech (but not without its potential responsibilities or consequences) that come along with it for humans as a whole- Anyone else who doesn't truly support it be damned.**_

_**Whew, that whole commentary on ships and where I stand turned into a bit of a spiel, didn't it lol ? Sorry for going off on a bit of a tangent-but at least it's out the way? All right folks, that's all for now! Once again don't hesitate to let me know what you think by leaving a comment/review , through a reblog or by any other means. Be sure to check out the rest of my writing while stay tuned for future updates of of my fics and new projects the way!**_

_** (Links above, in the navigation and in bio If on tumblr . Also on fanfiction profile.) Oh, and do feel free to show the other writers some love by giving their fortheloveofandom events entries and fics a read. Shouldn't too much of a problem with all the multitude of talent! Kay everyone, hope you're all having a wonderful Valentine's Day—or at least a great day (even if this particular holiday isn't your thing!)**_ _**Until next time, ta ta for now!**_


	5. When A Celestial Prey Dreams: Part 1

**When A Celestial Prey Dreams**

* * *

**Nalu week 2020 Prompts: Voice, Flirt, Charm & Smile(All implied)**

**Genres: Romance, Drama, and New Adult Fanfiction**

**Pairing: Nalu/Endlu (Natsu x Lucy & E.n.d. Natsu x Lucy)**

**Rating: M for language, steamy and mature/adult sexual content (all consensual) in these and future chapters. Reader Discretion is advised.(You've been warned!)**

**Summary: **_Such a carnal thrill of the hunt is too electrifying for words; especially when a fire demon sets his sights on a celestial maiden who's more-than-willing to be his prey. What seems to start off as a random dream for Lucy quickly escalates into far more- sizzling territory. New ficet which will eventually combined into upcoming chapters for TDDW along with other fics. First two chapters are entries for Nalu week 2020. (Nalu/Endlu-centric and semi-au/canon divergent)_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Surrender**

* * *

_**A/N: Hey peeps, how's it going? It's your girl MillennialStarGazer coming at ya with yet another project and one of my entries for Nalu week 2020! Said entry happens to be the first two chapters chapter of a new semi-au and cannon- divergent ficlet which just so happens to be Nalu/Endlu-centric for your reading pleasure! Fun fact: I'm hoping to eventually consolidate this into a larger part of upcoming chapters for The Draconic Demon Within (TDDW) along with Once Upon A Midnight Terror's Dreary and Coy, Feminine Wiles fic! (In simplified terms: Both When A Celestial Prey Dreams, OUAMTD, and Coy Feminie Wiles will be combined into other upcoming chapters for TDDW). Just a helpful hint: The entire plot of (WACD) is set in Lucy's dream (which will help readers make sense of the font legend below). Anyways, special thanks the amazing mannyegb for helping me edit and further edit this chapter as a a beta!. Oh and a shoutout to bmarvels for connecting us and phoneboxfairy for her contributions too! Now without further ado, here's the story-enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail which instead belongs to the one and only Hiro-sensei instead!**_

* * *

_**Legend**_

_Italics: Lucy's dream or song/literary quotes_

**Bold: First Person Thoughts Within The Dream**

_**Bolded Italics: Telepathic dialogue or empathized words **_

_**Bolded Italics: (outside of main story): A/N**_

* * *

_"Surrender_

_I know you are hiding here_

_Come, my dear_

_You can hide in the night _

_while I'm waiting here, all alone_

_Surrender, and we can disappear_

_Come, my dear"_

**(The Birthday Massacre: Surrender)**

* * *

"_Lucy?!"_

_Lucy zipped through the forest thicket of trees with a racing pulse like a bat straight out of hell from the sound of Natsu's all-too-familiar voice._

**Shit, shit, shit... **

_Ragged __pants, the startled cry of birds scattering throughout the canopy above __her,__ along with a distinct flap of wings; the crunch of woodland brush underfoot... All unmistakable signs of a woman on the lam from the most notorious dark guild of all time —Tartaros._

**Can't stop...gotta keep moving…..gotta...keep….running...**

"_Lucy— come out, come out, come, come out wherever ya' are! You know I'd never hurt you, sweetheart". _

_The fire demon's appealing voice beckoned the celestial wizard-like an irresistibly dark siren call. Why was she fleeing from him, exactly? Too difficult to recall. _

**Not that I'm in any real danger with Natsu around. Mavis knows he'd never harm me intentionally.**

"_Where are you? Hmm...I can smell your scent but don't see you. Damn shame, too."_

_God …..the magnetizing power behind the dragon hybrid's words alone!_

"_Just surrender, yeah?" _

**Damn are those words tempting… **_Lucy mused with an internal sigh of reluctance. Desperately, she wished to heed Natsu's call, even turn back ; especially seeing how the magnetic pull of the mating bond almost drew the celestial wizard back towards him; like some kind of invisible tether with an unmistakable gravity that neither could deny. _

**Only natural seeing how that happens if we're apart for too long even for a short while — what with the intense emotional element of the whole special, unique, and unbreakable bond thing and all that. Still gotta keep moving though.**

_Of course, it was that very same pull that would inevitably lead Natsu in the general same direction as her._

**That and my scent too. Not that this bothers me.**

"_Shit... Are you hurt, Luce?" Natsu called out again, voice tinged with alarm. "Been catching whiffs of your blood here and there but that scent is really strong now."_

**It is? I mean did.. I? **_Oh right, that bleeding gash on the back of Lucy's hand from a sharp and jagged branch that sliced her skin open as a result._

**Must've happened when I was pushing past to get by earlier. Damn…..how did I forget that?**

"_**Lucy, you hear this right?" **__E.n.d's voice echoed inside the summoner 's mind this time— a major telepathic perk of the couple's said mating bond._

"_**Wait…..what am I talking about? Of course you do... I can sense it. Either way, that blood has me worried. Doesn't smell like there's too much but please answer or give me a sign to confirm you're okay."**_

"_**I am." **__Lucy was tempted to reply back if only to ease the protective demon's concerns and fears__**. "Just got a gash on my hand, is all. It'll be fine with some stitches and minor treatment. **_

**But...I shouldn't. **_And __yet __she didn't respond, couldn't for some inexplicable reason; Every fibre, every cell , every instinct screaming to give some kind of a sign; maybe wait and take a brief pause for a few minutes__**. **__ Hell— just Let herself be swept up in the purser's arms once he caught up for gods' sake— so much less hassle that way!_

**I do need to slow down and catch my breath at some point. Not to mention, do something about my hand before I wind up passing out from too much blood loss. Dam- do I really wish I had some bandages on hand... **

_Still, the possibility of those other Tartaros underlings— say Jackal or Tempester for instance- also being hot on the celestial wizard's trail didn't exactly sit right; which was the fear that drove her forward._

**Just gotta keep going...**

* * *

_**A/N: See you in the next chapter!**_


	6. When A Celestial Prey Dreams:Part:2

**When A Celestial Prey Dreams**

* * *

**Nalu week 2020 Prompts: Voice, Flirt, Charm & Smile (All implied)**

**Genres: Romance, Drama & New Adult Fanfiction**

**Pairing: Nalu/Endlu (Natsu x Lucy & E.n.d. Natsu x Lucy)**

**Rating: M for language, steamy and mature/adult sexual content (all consensual) in these and future chapters. Reader Discretion is advised.(You've been warned!)**

**Summary: **_Such a carnal thrill of the hunt is too electrifying for words; especially when a fire demon sets his sights on a celestial maiden who's more-than-willing to be his prey. What seems to start off as a random dream for Lucy quickly escalates into far-more sizzling territory. New ficet which will eventually combined into upcoming chapters for TDDW along with other fics. First two chapters are entries for Nalu week 2020. (Nalu/Endlu-centric and semi-au/canon __divergent)._

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Major Reunion and The Most Lethal of Vows**

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys, here's chapter 2 aka my second entry for Nalu Week 2020. Special thanks again to MannyEGB for helping me edit and further develop this chapter! Now on to the actual chapter-enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail which instead belongs to the one and only Hiro-sensei instead!**_

* * *

_**Legend**_

_Italics: Lucy's dream or song/literary quotes _

**Bold: First Person Thoughts Within The Dream**

_**Bolded Italics: Telepathic dialogue or empathized words **_

_**Bolded Italics: (outside of main story): A/N**_

* * *

"_When you need me, I'll step out of the shadows and protect what's mine"_

**(Source: Unknown)**

* * *

**Sometime later**

* * *

**How long have I been running?**

_Lucy couldn't pinpoint just how much time passed when she reached a steady-moving creek just beyond the edge of the forest clearing. 20 minutes, 30, 40? Difficult to tell really. But hey, the brook was very much a welcome sight for her sore eyes either way._

**Hmm…..I wonder...**

_A quick cursory scan across the surroundings confirmed that navigating through the shallow waters would be a Highly efficient trek across to get to the other side for Lucy._

**And** **it'd shave a bunch more time off my trip than it would go all the way around. **_Not to mention, the opportunity for her to hopefully scope out the perfect spot for laying low. Like, say a cave or a grove beneath the cover of trees to set up camp with the much-welcomed cozy heat of a crackling fire._

**It'd be nice to take a breather and regroup with my spirits. Figure out my next move. Maybe even get a quick bite and some shut-eye. Even better if it's in Natsu's arms and I can convince him to let us spend a few days together in the woods instead of being cooped up in that goddamn horrible fortress. Just us, plus Happy and my spirits when they pop by. Either way, all in all, it should be a nice retreat from all the chaos. God, I miss them all already. Okay, gonna cross.**

_All decided then, a proverbial hop, and skip to the stream it was._

* * *

**A few minutes later**

* * *

**A bit chilly and soggy but not the worst experience overall.**

_Kind of impossible for the blonde not to notice the river water soaking into her boots though._

**Definitely unfortunate though no biggie ... I'll just hang the boots by a fire to dry and wear shoes from one of my star dresses.**

"_Lucy-hey !"_

_Natsu's audible shout pierced through her thoughts._

**Sounds like he found me ...**

"_Up here, Luce!" The voice hollered down a second time with an undeniable note of urgency. "Yeah, look up!"_

**Definitely Natsu then ...**

_Lucy's eyes flickered above to see the aloft fire demon in the air with unfurled wings._

"_There ya' go. Wait. Why are you—" he began to question, brows knitting together in confusion. " Never mind. That's not important right now. How about you finish crossing and meet me on the other side?"_

"_Sure," Lucy complied, finding no actual reason to object. God knows she couldn't help but desperately need— no crave-to be inside her soulmate 's robust arms as if deprived of precious oxygen for too long. So much so that i had to be some kind of astounding miracle that her already fragile self- resolve didn't shatter sooner ."Meet you on the other side."_

"_Yep."_

_The celestial wizard watched Natsu sail over her head with relieved eyes before; making her way over to a grassy bank. Not long after, the demon lord's feet landed on solid ground just as she reached the river's edge._

**Finally…**

"_Land ho, huh?". Natsu let loose a breath of tremendous relief. "Thank god you're all right. Honestly had me pretty worried there when I caught whiffs of your blood. Here- let me help you." An open hand to his mate who gladly accepted._

"_Thanks," she breathed, a faint smile pulling at the corner of her lips. _**So warm ... **_Mavis knows that it was impossible for the celestial wizard not to relish in the blissful warmth of the fire eater's touch. "and I accidentally ended up slicing my hand open when running earlier. Probably the reason why you could smell a bit of my blood too . _

"_Aw Shit... yeah," Natsu echoed, brow creasing in moderate concern." That does make a lot of sense actually. Can I take a look?"_

"_S-Sure..." Lucy willingly let her palm be turned over by Natsu's hand with the still-bleeding gash in plain sight._

"_Oh crap— this is pretty bad". He sighed, dismaying the corner of his lips into a frown ."Not life-threatening but you're still gonna need stitches for sure". A thumb brushed over Lucy's wound; with such delicate care, that warmth flooded her veins._

"_So sorry about your hand Luce. We'll get you fixed up in no time though."_

"_Okay... I don't doubt that ."_

"_Good to hear."_

**Still, there's something bothering me about Jackal and the others...**

"_Hey, Natsu?" Lucy spoke up, trying her most damnest to sound nonchalant—untroubled even. _**No need to panic prematurely after all. "**_I was wondering about Jackal, Rayan, and Tempest."_

"_Yeah, what about them?" Natsu's attentive hum along with the open light of his gaze in reponse to her question was an encouraging sign . "Now, where did I put that cloth? Be pretty useful for your hand right now. I'm still listening by the way. Please continue."_

"_Okay. So.. those three aren't searching for me too, are they?" Lucy couldn't mask the tremor in those words; not with the surge of terror shooting through her heart. "Really don't want either one of them coming after me..."_

**It'd be terrible...**

"_Those slimy bastards won't be getting anywhere near you, Lucy," E.n.d. declared, voice coming in eerily calm with a distinct edge that bordered on lethal. "Trust me. I'll make damn sure of that. His tone dropped to a thinly-veiled threat of menacing proportions that sent a chill down Lucy's spine." By smashing all their teeth by breaking and crushing every worthless bone in their bodies if they so much as lay a finger on ya' or even try. "_

**Jeez... Natsu really would go that far to keep me and everyone he loves safe, wouldn't he?**

"_Hell, why not broil their flesh to a blackened crisp too? Pretty sure I told em' as much and more before setting out to find you earlier."_

"_Okay…"_

" _Aw Damn.."_

_Just for Natsu's eyes to instantly soften at the unfettered panic that was written all over Lucy's face._

"_Whoa easy there" The dragon slayer soothed, running the back of his hand down her cheek in a gentle caress. " It's gonna be alright, sweetheart. I'll protect you if it comes down to a fight. Just like I always have— promise. Plus, we got your spirits to back us up or get you out of here or create a distraction if we bump into those guys again. It'll be fine, okay ?"_

"_Okay," Lucy let out a breath, speeding heart rate now slowing down. Her fears were eased by Natsu's attentive care after all. "Okay. I feel a lot better. Thanks, Natsu."_

"_Yay— that's the spirit, Luce!" Natsu approved, flashing his mate a sunny grin that set her heart aflutter. "And anytime. Now lemme' get your hand bandaged up for ya'."_

"_Alrighty."_

* * *

_**A/N: And that's Chapter 2 folks! Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more! Anyway, I don't really have to much to say other than my usual A/N spiel. **** You know by basically being sure to let me know what you think by leaving a comment/review, liking and reblogging! Please feel free to check my other entry and the rest of my writing. (Corresponding Links are above, in the navigation bar and bio if reading this on tumblr. Please also see my FF and A03 profiles!) All right, that's all for now folks! Thanks to everyone for the incredible show of support so far again ! Until next time-take care!**_


End file.
